Different kinds of diapers exist on the market today. Some are worn by adults and have different attachments methods or configurations. However, most attachment configurations either are not meant for use by all users because they do not fit them well or they are not properly suited for use by people who do not fall into a certain size category.
As such, there is a need for a diaper that would fit most, if not all of adult diaper users. There is also a need for a diaper that would be able to maintain its size, function and position once worn.